The new Tony Stark
by Bonasena
Summary: this is a story about the morning after the Stark expo events and how Tonys and Peppers relationship starts(according to me) enjoy This story was written like the star wars saga (chapter 4 was written first) I am going to post the chapters in order.
1. post rooftop

**_Note: this story was written like the star wars saga (chapter 4 was written first) so now I have the first 2 parts down too and I am going to post them in order. I hope you enjoy and as always please feel free to leave a comment on likes and dislikes - it encourages me to write more._**

**Post rooftop scene**

"How are you going to resign when I don't accept it?" Tony asks while they are standing on the rooftop. Tony has his hands on her lower back while Pepper's hands are resting on the metallic chest of the Iron man suit. Tony leans in and kisses her again. Afterward, they turn towards the edges of the roof and look over the nightlight from the city. Pepper can feel Tony's hand on her hip. She never thought it would feel so good being so close to her boss. The man she has secretly been having feelings for, for a while, but she has been telling her self that he would never see her as more than his assistant. And he could never be a man for her. He was too much of a playboy. She could never imagine them standing together like this looking over the city and just enjoying each others company like this.

"The view is so beautiful." Pepper says while admiring the night view of the city. "yeah." Tony says, almost dreamy. His voice is so soft and sweet. Pepper looks up at him and sees he isn't even looking at the city but just at her. It makes her laugh shyly, and she can feel a blush on have cheeks.

"Tony, you are not even looking at the view."

"No, you are more beautiful," Tony says and kisses her again.

Pepper turns to face Tony again with a more serious look. "how are we going to get down from here, Tony?"

"The same way we got up here," Tony says without a hint of sarcasm. Pepper look at him in disbelieve.

"You know I have an intense fear of heights. I am not gonna fly with you…. Not in that suit. That is crazy… I… I can't…" "Hey, Pep…," Tony says, cutting her rambling off. His eyes are so soft and sweet.

"Look into my eyes." He demands, and she looks into his warm brown sweet loving eyes. She sees something in his eyes she has never noticed before. It is so much love.

"do you trust me?" That question surprises her.

"well yeah, of course, I do Tony." She says. She never meant to make him feel like she didn't.

"Pep…" He pulls her closer to him. His arms are around her lower back, and she has her arms around his neck and pulls his lips closer to her and kisses him. While they are kissing Tony gently lifts them just a few inches of the ground. Pepper doesn't notice until they break the kiss. "Tony…" she says almost panicked and holds on tighter to him.

"Hey, look into my eyes. Trust me," Tony says in a calm voice, and that makes Pepper a bit more relaxed but she is still holding on to him for dear life.

"I am going to fly gently nice and slow. Just look into my eyes. If you don't feel safe just tell me and I will land us. But I will fly us back to my house in Malibu." Tony explains. The fact that he is being so thoughtful and considerate of her fear is so sweet. "thanks."

Tony gently steer them over the edge of the roof, and he can feel Pepper holding on tighter to him, and it makes him smile. He never thought it would feel so good to have her so close to him. Even though his Ironman armor is between them. They have been in the air for about 5 minutes when Pepper starts to relax a bit more and enjoy it. "I can really see why you enjoy flying over the city, Tony. This is so amazing."

"yeah, I should make you a suit so you can fly with me," Tony says with a smile.

Pepper looks up at him with a look of disbelieve.

"no, thank you."

"Nah, you are right. You have already proofed that you don't need a suit of armor to be a hero." Tony says, looking past her. One of Tony's weaknesses is that he doesn't like to look at people when he says something sweet and romantic and let his emotions out. Tony deflects eye contact and look past Pepper Pepper smiles and kisses him softly on the cheek. It makes Tony smile even though he still doesn't look at her.

"I'm no hero Tony," Pepper says.

"Are you kidding? You have kept up with me for years now. Only someone with superpowers can do that."

It makes Pepper blush. She never really thought Tony appreciated her as much as he apparently doesn't.

The flight is about 20 minutes back to Tonys Malibu mansion. Tony stops midair once they have a full view of the mansion. Pepper has never seen his place in this view.

"Wow, Tony, it really looks amazing."

"you want to reconsider that suit. Not for being a superhero and fighting bad guys but for flying with me?" Tony asks, looking into her eyes. Pepper look into his eyes and see the loving, sweet smile in his brown puppy dog eyes.

"you are sweet, but no thanks."

"It is alright. We can still take a flight together. This way, it is more romantic. How often do I get a chance to have you this close without you protesting?"

"Have you ever done this before?" Pepper asks once they are back on the ground. They land on his rooftop. Tony look confused at her.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean. Have you ever taken anyone else flying over the city before? In your suit." Pepper asks, looking down at the ground, not sure why she would ask a question that would make her sound jealous.

"no, I haven't." Tony says honestly. "it is something exceptional only for you."

Pepper is feeling a bit guilty that she asked, but considering his history with dating many women, she does have a good reason to ask. Tony walks closer to Pepper and takes her hand. He is making sure she is looking into his eyes before he speaks.

"you are not like all the others. You are very special to me. But… I do understand why you feel the need to ask. I don't blame you for that." That makes Peppers guilt go away, and the romantic mood between them is back.

"could you take off the suit?" Pepper asks after they break a kiss for air. Tony looks at her with a seductive look. "it is not very huggable or cuddling." Pepper explains reasonably, but Tonys smile still makes her blush and look away from him.

"sure." He says with a big smile and takes her hand. They walk inside.

"light," Tony commands his AI, and the light turns on.

"Welcome home, sir." Jarvis greets. "welcome back, Miss Potts."

Tony lets go of Peppers' hand and press a button on his suit. The front of his suit opens up, and Tony steps up. "Jarvis put it in the basement."

"yes, sir. Should I arrange the bed in miss Potts room, sir?"

"yes, thank you…" Pepper look confused at Tony. Why would he ask Jarvis to arrange her bed in the guestroom? Tony noticed her confused look but doesn't say anything to her. He walks towards the kitchen while he continues talking to his AI. "And Jarvis…" "yes, sir" "When you are done with that. Lockdown for the rest of the night."

"yes, sir. Have a good night, sir."

Jarvis is out. Tony has left Pepper alone in the living room while he is in the kitchen. He comes back to the living room with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Pepper is standing by the big windows looking out over the ocean. Tony places the bottle and the glasses on the table and walks over to her. He wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her neck before he rests his chin on her shoulder. She looks down on him and smiles. She never thought she would actually feel comfortable with Tony standing so close to her.

"You okay?" he asks. His voice so filled with sincerity. She smiles and turns around in his arms.

"Yeah, Tony. This is perfect."

A big smile spreads on Tonys face, but Pepper also notices a slight sign of insecurity. Something she never thought she would see with Tony.

They sit down on the floor next to the glass coffee table and places the glasses on the table. Pepper takes off her high heels. They have been killing her for the past few hours. Pepper notice how Tony is observing her every movement. It is making her very selfconscious. The rest of the evening is romantic and relaxed. Not as sexual as Pepper had expected with the playboy, Tony. She has known Tony for many years and she is probably the one person who knows him the best and yet as their conversation pleasantly moves along it turns out they still have a lot to talk about that isn't work-related. Tony is very sweet and observant of her. Tony is more open to her about not really being good at longterm serious relationships, something that Pepper is very well aware of but she appreciates that he is being open and vulnerable about it to her. he is asking Pepper about her favorite things to in relationships and she tells him about how she loves snuggling up on the couch and reading a book or watch a movie. Or sometimes she just likes to snuggle into someone and just enjoy the moment and listen to the heartbeat. It makes her calm and relaxed. Tony knows Pepper has had 2 boyfriends over the course of the time she has worked for him. he as an employer hasn't exactly offered her a lot of personal time to work on her personal relationships. Something that Tony hasn't really thought about before but now that he is thinking about it… He feels kind of bad but at the same time, he feels good. Because if she had had time to date… she probably would have been married by now and definitely not to him. she would be married to the perfect supportive man. that thought freaks Tony out a little bit. But then Tony thinks of how incredibly lucky he is to have her with him right now. And how much he really needs to focus on not screwing this up. The odds of him being in a happy relationship with miss Pepper potts aren't exactly in his favor. Pepper notice as she speaks that Tony seems generally interested in what she is saying. Something that she isn't quite used to from Tony but she also notices as a sneaky smile on his lips. Pepper look over at him and with a silent question asks what he is thinking. Tony just smiles at her and shakes his head to tell her in silence it was nothing.

At around midnight Pepper is starting to be tired and getting cold. Tony reaches for a cozy blanket on the couch and wraps it around her. As he is wrapping the blanket comfortably around her shoulder she leans her head against his chest.

"That is probably not very comfortable." He says suddenly he is very self-aware. Pepper sits up and looks at Tony with a questioned look. He knocks on his arc reactor with 2 fingers, to explain.

"I'm not exactly the typical guy that is comfortable snuggle into." He says with an almost apologetic look on his face. Pepper hadn't realized what she said earlier about snuggle into someone and listen to the heartbeat could hurt Tony. He has the art reactor around his heart to protect it. so she will never be able to snuggle into him and listen to his heartbeat like that.

"Tony," Pepper says and places her hand on his face. His eyes are so sweet and he has the vulnerable look in his eyes that makes her heart melt. She leans over and kisses him. It is soft and sweet but it quickly grows more heated and soon after they are laying down on the floor where Tony is on top of her. Her hands are in his hair. His hands are roaming over her shirt. Once Tony feel her hands sneaking under his shirt he pulls back and sits up. Pepper look confused at him. Tony takes a sip of his glass of wine without looking at her. it seems odd to her that Tony is pulling away from her like that. First, he asks Jarvis to make the bed in the guestroom where she normally sleeps when she stays over late to work and now he pulls away from her in a heated moment. A bad nagging feeling starts to sneak into Pepper's head that she really doesn't like. She knows Tony is a player and he normally brings women home just to sleep with them and then he sneaks out on them the next morning before they wake up, but… tonight he shows absolutely no effort in bringing her to his bedroom or to sleep with her. the questioning look on Pepper's face doesn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"Are you okay honey?" he asks and leans in and gives her a quick kiss. He has a sweet smile on his face when he is looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

Tony stands up and in a true gentleman style reaches out his hand to help her to her feet. It makes Pepper smile as she takes his hand and stands up. She places the blanket on the couch. Tony grabs it and wraps it around her again. Then he takes her hand and they walk up the stairs together.

"lights off," Tony commands as they walk up the stairs. His hand is resting on the lower part of her back as he gently leads her up the stairs. Once they are at the top of the staircase Pepper can feel Tony leading her to the guestroom instead of his own bedroom. She just follows along, not sure what he is up to. He leads her to the door into her room, where she usually stays and he stops in front of the door. She waits to see what he is doing. He isn't doing anything.

"Tony what are you up to?" she finally asks.

"I am walking you to your room." He simply answers. She looks confused. He suddenly looks shy and blushes. he looks down at his hand that is holding hers. There is an awkward silence. Tony finally gives her a quick kiss and then leaves with a quick goodnight. Pepper is left alone and completely shocked by his behavior. She doesn't even know what to do or how to respond to his behavior. She thought they had a great evening. Something was finally happening between them and then he behaves like this. Her head is spinning with doubt as she gets ready for bed. She cant figure out why Tony would leave like that. She thought something was happening between them. The only explanation she can think of, for why he would do that is that he is not really into her. he just wanted to prove to his ego that he could get her to like him. she hates her self for thinking like that. She doesn't want to think of Tony like that even though she knows that it isn't unlikely that Tony Stark could actually do that. He has used his charm for his own ego purposes before, but never against her.


	2. strange behavior

**strange behavior**

Pepper can't sleep. She keeps turning and moving around in bed. She can't seem to get comfortable or get the thought of Tony not being into her and just playing with her feelings all night out of her head. She gets even more confused when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She gets up and turns on the light. It takes a moment before her eyes get used to the light. Once she has adjusted to the light she opens the door and sees Tony is walking in the hallway. He is wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of his usual black fit t-shirts.

"Tony what are you doing?" she asks sleepy and a little irritated.

"oh hey. I didn't mean to wake you up. Did I wake you up?" he is rambling.

"no, you didn't. I couldn't sleep anyway."

Tony signs in relief. This is awkward enough. It would only have been worse if he had woken her up. He walks closer to her never looking up and meeting her eyes. He stops right in front of her.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing?" Pepper sounds irritated and he finally looks up to meet her eyes. He sees to his big surprised and discomfort that she has tears forming in her eyes. She sounds angry and hurt but she is trying to cover it up with her usual businesswoman style. She doesn't feel very comfortable, she mostly wants to scream and yell at him for playing with her feelings like that. How could he do that to her?

Tony doesn't say anything. It is annoying Pepper.

"say something, Tony. Was this whole thing just a test? To see if you could get me to fall for you. If you are not really interested in me, just say it or was this just one of your ego trips to add on your list of conquests?" Pepper asks with tears in her eyes. She hates that she is letting this vulnerability out. Tony looks up at her shocked.

"no. no-no. Pep." He tries to take her hand but she pulls away from him. she is not going to let him sweet talk her with those sweet puppy dog eyes of his. "I would never do that to you." He says. he turns around and walks back and forth a few steps in the hallway. He is scratching the back of his neck.

"dam it. I thought I was finally doing it right." Pepper look confused at him. "I didn't mean to screw this up with you Pep." He finally says looking right into her eyes. She can see how upset and hurt he is by her accusations. He really means what he is saying.

Pepper takes a deep breath. She isn't sure she wants to really hear what he was trying to do but she is convinced her self to give him a try. She knows he has changed a lot since he came home from Afghanistan. She really wants to believe that he is a changed man. That he is the kind of man that she has come to like so much.

"The only advice my father ever give me was…" he looks away from her. "to be a gentleman to a woman. my father was a playboy." Tony explains. "like you." Pepper adds. Tony look over at her with a shy smile and then realize she didn't mean it as a compliment.

"he once told me the only woman he went on a date with and didn't sleep with on the first date was my mom. He told me that I am serious about how I feel about someone then take it slow and build up the relationship on steady ground. Don't rush." All of the anger and frustration starts to leave her buddy as he talks. He sounds so general and vulnerable and sweet.

"I'm in love with you Pep. I have been since I first meet you. But I knew you would never fall for a guy like me… tonight I really tried to do it right. I guess I blew it." he says and looks down on his hands.

"no, you didn't Tony." Tony looks up and to his pleasant surprise, he sees that sweet soft smile on her face, that he love so much. He reaches out to take her and she moves closer to him and kisses him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." She says as their foreheads are resting against each other.

"It is alright. I guess it could seem like I was blowing you off." He says with an apologetic look in his eyes. "but…" he says and takes a step away from her. he suddenly looks so serious. "did you honestly think that I would just play with your feelings for my own ego?" he asks. He sounds hurt and it breaks her heart. "do you really think I would do that to you, Pep? You mean the world to me. I trust you and care about you more than anyone else."

"I know. I'm sorry Tony. I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry."

Tony wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him. he never thought he would feel this way about anyone and he never thought he would actually be able to hold Pepper so close to him and that she would actually let him hold her this close. He can feel how she is just relaxing and resting her head against his chest.

_**note: I always try to hit the characters as close to the movies as possible. let me know how I did.**_


	3. sleeping arrangement

Tony and Pepper are standing in the hallway for a while. Just enjoying the moment. Tony starts to feel Pepper shaking. She is getting cold. It is getting late. Tony is not sure what time it is anymore. He just enjoys the moment with the woman he is so in love with. He doesn't want to let go of her and he is beating himself of for saying out loud what his brain is telling him to do. He is in an internal conflict of being selfish and don't want to let go of Pepper. He just wants to hold her in his arms forever and then doing what is the right thing which is letting go of her so she can go to bed and get some sleep and get warm. He knows that once he goes back to his bed I want to be able to sleep.

"You should go to bed babe." He says and kisses her forehead. She looks up at him with a smile. She never thought she would like hearing Tony call her babe.

"Yeah, we should." She says with a smile.

"Yeah. Hmm… he takes a step away from her. Pepper gets annoyed. She is determined not to let him escape like that again.

"Tony… come on. You are sleeping in my room tonight."

"Yeah. Hmmm."

Pepper look confused at him.

"have you ever just slept in the same bed with a woman without having sex?" she asks. Tony look away a little shy.

"I don't think so." It makes Pepper smile. She is the most experienced one in their relationship not. She "you don't have a lot of experience with long term relationships do you?"

"Not since I was a teenager at least." He says a little shy.

"come on." She grabs his hand and drags him into her bedroom.

He is just standing by the end of the bed. Not sure what to do while Pepper is finding a spare pillow in her closet and an extra blanket. She arranges the bed for him while he is just standing there like a statue. It amuses Pepper.

"come on Tony. Relax." She says and walks over to him.

"We are just sleeping next to each other. Okay?" she gives him a reassuring kiss and he nods. It amuses Pepper how the always so confident Tony Stark suddenly seems like an insecure teenage boy. Pepper get into bed and Tony walks over to the opposed side of the bed. He pulls the cover back and he moves like he is starting to take off his t-shirt and then stops. It doesn't go unnoticed by Peper but she doesn't say anything about it. They get into bed and Tony are very self-conscious about where his arms and hands are. He keeps his hands above the cover once Pepper has turned off the light. He can suddenly feel Peppers head resting on his chest and her hand sliding into his. She moves his arm to rest around her and he instinctively pulls her closer to him and then he loosens his grip around her again. He doesn't want to overstep the boundary but Pepper just moves closer to him.

"good night Tony." Pepper mumbles into his chest before she quickly drifts off to sleep. Tony is just laying there with Pepper in his arms. He can smell her shampoo in her hair and he is just enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms like this. he soon after drift of to a peaceful sleep.


	4. the new Tony Stark

**note: I got a lot of great comments on my first Iron man story (all the time we need) so I thought I would post this. this is a work in progress. and it will be a while before I continue it because I am on non-tech summer vacation for 2.5 months. (my brain working on ideas is not on a break. is I will be loaded with new ideas when I get back. until then I hope you enjoy this. please leave a comment on what you think.**

Happy Hogan, Tony Starks personal driver who is also a lot more than just a driver, walks into Tonys big Malibu mansion. He comes into the big Livingroom where he sees Tony walking around, listening to some romantic music. He is wearing his usual black sweatpants and black body fitting t-shirt with the characteristic blue light in his chest. Happy notice that Tony is setting the table for Two people. Tony never serves breakfast for his many one-night stands. He usually always sneaks out on them in the morning. And also, Tony seems very happy… happier than usual when he has slept with another blonde reporter.

"good morning, Tony." Happy finally says after he has been watching Tony dancing and singing while he was setting the table.

"Oh, morning, Hap. Did you bring what I asked you?" Tony asks and turns of the music and walks over to Happy.

"yes." Happy hands Tony a bag with bread he picked up on the way as Tony asked him to do.

"Tony, I thought you were going to stop doing this." Happy says a little disappointed in his friend and boss.

"doing what? Eating breakfast? It is the most important meal of the day:" Tony jokes with a smile as he walks over to the table and arranges the bread on the table.

"Tony…" Happy says in a serious tone. "I thought you were going to stop being a playboy."

"how is making breakfast being a playboy?" Tony asks, confused.

Happy walks over to Tony, who is standing next to the dining table.

"I thought you had feelings for Pepper?" Happy starts.

"I do." Tony cuts him off. Tony clearly has no idea where Happy is going with this.

"Miss Potts is a professional businesswoman…" yeah why do you think I made her my CEO of Stark Industries." Tony cuts him off and walks to the kitchen to check on the coffeemaking that Jarvis is doing. Happy signs slowly before he follows Tony to the kitchen.

"Tony, Miss Potts is not going to be interested in you as long as you keep this playboy style with a new reporter in your bed all the time." "she is not a reporter." Tony cuts him off quickly and walks by Happy into the living room with 2 cups of freshly made coffee. Happy follows him.

"Tony…" Happy says to try and get his boss to stop moving around and start to pay attention even though he knows getting Tony to pay attention to a conversation he doesn't want to have is next to impossible.

"What?" Tony says. Looking right past Happy even though Happy is standing right in front of him. It is one of Tony's character trades when he doesn't really want to listen to the person in front of him.

"you told me a month ago that you have feelings for Pepper." Happy states. Tony doesn't like to talk about his feelings.

"so…" Tony says, trying to brush it off.

"if you are really serious about having feelings for Pepper, you need to stop this playboy style. She is never going to see you as a man for her if you keep this lifestyle up. You need to stop sleeping around with all of these women." Happy says, referring to his clearly romantic settings for breakfast. Now he has Tony's attention.

"this is actually for me and Miss Potts," Tony says, trying to get away from the conversation.

In the meantime, Pepper, who was asleep upstairs in the guestroom, has awoken and is walking down the stairs to the living room when she hears Tony and Happy talking in the living room. She stops on the stairs to listen.

"Tony for how many years have miss Potts been working for you now? 8 years?" Tony nods as a confirmation for that approximate number of years. Tony has his arms crossed over his chest. He clearly doesn't like where this conversation is going. "you have been flirting with her since the very moment you hired her as your PA, and she has been brushing you off every time. What makes you think that a romantic breakfast is going to change anything?" Happy gives Tony time to answer, but he doesn't say anything so Happy continues.

"the only thing that will make Pepper see you as anything other than a billionaire playboy womanizer is if you give up the playboy lifestyle. You haven't exactly shown an effort to do that lately." Happy points out. That last comment makes Tony upset.

"I have been dying these past few weeks. My arc reactor has been poisoning me." Tony says a little too loud. Happy is shocked.

"I am better now, and I am trying to make things right with Pepper. I am crazy about her, and I am going to spend every day of the rest of my life, making sure I am going to be a guy worthy of her love." Tony says in an angry tone. Happy look really shocked at him. Happy has never heard Tony speak so honest about his feelings and never seen Tony getting so upset about anyone criticizing his playboy lifestyle. Pepper has been standing on the staircase and heard the whole thing. She has never heard Tony or anyone ever speak about her like that before and if she ever had any thought about the events of last night and Tony's intentions with her… they definitely just went out the window. Pepper never thought of Tony as a very romantic guy, but what he just said… or more accurately blurted out in Happy's face. Definitely showed that Tony was somewhat able to be romantic. Tonys voice in the livingroom snapped Pepper back to reality.

"would you please leave now, Hap."

Happy look at Tony disappointed.

"Tony…"

"leave now. I am trying to make this right, and you aren't exactly helping my mood." Tony says with his arms still crossed over his chest. He looks angry at Happy.

"What are you planning to do? Walk up to her and kiss her the second, she walks through the door?" Happy asks. Tony raises an eyebrow to hint a "maybe."

"she is going to smack you in the face if you do that."

That comment makes both Tony and Pepper smile. Until last night on the roof, she would definitely have done that. Happy starts walking towards the door, but before he reaches the door, he turns around with one last comment.

"whatever you do… just don't screw it up, in your usual Tony Stark way."

"that is my specialty," Tony says with his typical cocky smile, and that brings out a nervous smile on Happy before he walks out the door. It also makes Pepper smile. She is starting to get could standing on the staircase, but she doesn't want to walk into the living room right this second, because then she will bust her self and show Tony that she has been listening in on their conversation.

"Hey, Jarvis…" Tony says.

"yes, sir." The loyal British AI answers.

"is miss Potts awake yet?" Tony asks.

On the staircase Pepper is preying the AI won't give her hiding spot away.

"yes, boss. Miss Potts is on the staircase."  
Inside her head, Pepper is cursing the AI. She isn't sure how Tony is going to react to the fact that she just overheard him poured his heard out about her, which apparently isn't the first time he has done that, but she has never heard him doing that before about her… or anyone.

When Pepper woke up and saw Tony was gone, she had feared that he had snuck out on her like he always does to his one night stands. But still, she had had a pretty good feeling about this. She had spent her first night with Tony. Even though they hadn't had sex but just snuggled together and fallen asleep in each other's arms, which was totally out of character for Playboy Tony Stark. She still had a really good feeling about it. But now… that she had secretly overheard Tony pouring his heard out about her to Happy. She wasn't so sure how he would react.


	5. the morning after

**I am working on a chapter that is sort of an extension of the rooftop scene in Iron man 2 but that is still in progress. so to be continued. I hope you enjoy this.**

Pepper decides to rip the bandage off and go down and face Tony. So she walks the last few steps down the stairs and into the living room where Tony is standing at the dining table, and a big smile spreads on his face the moment he sees her. She is wearing one of Tony's black hoodies. The hoodie is long enough to reveal her legs under her butt. She has wrapped her arms around her body. She feels very self-aware now wearing just his hoodie over her lingerie. The big loving smile on his face while he is looking straight at her. She smiles at him as she crosses the room and walks over to him.

"How long where you standing out there?" He asks.

"Long enough." She simply says and gives him a long passionate kiss. It is a kiss filled with so much passion, love, and all the feelings that Pepper wants to show him. Once they break the kiss for much-needed air, Tony is just looking at her with his cocky smile that makes Pepper blush. It takes a moment for Tony to get his brain working again after that kiss, which was Pepper intention. To short-circuit his mind. She was hoping that the kiss would make him forget about her listening in on his argument with Happy.

"Good morning to you too." Tony simply says once he gets his brain working again. It just makes Pepper smile.

"Did you hear what I said to Happy?"

"You weren't exactly quiet," Pepper says, trying to justify her listening.

"You wouldn't have heard it if you had been upstairs asleep," Tony says with a little reproachful look that Makes Pepper look away from his big brown puppy dog eye. She looks down to figure out a comeback.

"would you have said it to me?" Pepper looks up again. Tony look confused at her, and she elaborates. "what you said to Happy about how you feel about me and that you want to be the perfect man for me?"

Tony breaks eye contact with her. Suddenly very shy once he is confronted with the fact that she actually heard every word he said.

"you actually heard I said that?" he says. A blush has sneaked up on his face. He is trying to hide it but Pepper notice it, and she finds it incredibly adorable. She never thought she could make the playboy womanizer Tony Stark blush.

"yeah I heard that you said that you are going to spend every day of your life trying to be worthy of my love, but… guess what?" she says and waits for him to look at her again once she has his eyes lock on hers she continues. "you already are Tony." She says and kisses him. They share another deep, wet, passionate kiss.

"boy, I should have flown you to a rooftop and kissed you years ago. I have been missing out of you kissing me like that for years. I've been an idiot." He says and that makes them bot starts laughing.

"serious Tony," Pepper says but she still can't keep a smile off her face. She never thought she would feel this way for Tony.

"if you keep kissing me like that I am not going to be a genius much longer. You are going to short-circuit my brain." Tony says trying to make a laugh again, but instead, Pepper responds: "then I better stop kissing you." Tonys' eyes widen, and he is pretending to be shocked.

"no way, woman. You never stop doing that."

Pepper starts to take a step back, but Tony has his arms firmly around her lower back and pulls her closer to him. "where are you going." He says with a smile and kisses her once again.

"didn't… you… make… breakfast?" Pepper asks in between kisses. She only gets one word in between he is kissing her.

"yes…" Tony says, but it is more a question to what her point is. That makes Pepper smile.

"you are unbelievable, Tony."

"I know." Tony just says and kisses her again. Pepper finally manage to take a step back from Tony, and she looks over at the table. There is an omelet on each plate and freshly made coffee, and there is a bag with fresh bread from the bakery.

"Omelets?" Pepper asks and looks at Tony with a smile.

"As I promised. Remember?" Tony places a kiss on the top of Peppers' head. They walk over to the table, and Tony elegantly pulls out the chair for her, and she sits down before he takes his seat.

"Tony, this is so perfect," Pepper says.

They start eating in silence. After a while, Pepper starts to notice Tony is staring at her. Not in a creepy way but in a sweet loving way. It makes her self aware and she notices the zipper in the hoodie is a little too far down, and it reveals that she is not wearing a t-shirt but only her bra under it and she zips it up. "Is that my hoodie you are wearing?" Tony asks and takes a bit of his omelet. Pepper blush. She knows it wasn't the hoodie he was staring at.

"yeah, I only have my clothing from yesterday from the stark expo.

"you mean besides from all the clothing in your closet in your room?" Tony asks, calling her out on her excuse to use his shirt. Pepper blush a look away from Tony, and she smiles sky. Tony loves that he can make the always so confident Pepper Blush.

"you look so sexy." Tony compliments and stands up to go to the kitchen to refill their coffee cups. "as a matter of fact…" is says once he reenters the living room. "you should keep it. It is yours. It looks much better on you then it does on me." he says while he is pouring coffee for her.

"Tony, this is one of your favorite shirts."

"Yeah, you should wear them whenever you stay over here."

He retakes a seat. Pepper looks down at her plate for a moment before she looks up to meet his eyes. She looks serious now.

"Tony, can we please talk about what happened last night?"

"sure. I saved you in my best Iron man style. I kissed you, and you didn't punch me in the face, and we went for a flight over the city. The best flight in my Iron man suit I ever had." Tony says and smiles before he takes another bite.

"Tony… after we got back here." Pepper sounds serious. Tony look confused now. He doesn't understand what she means so Pepper elaborates.

"when we came back here. After our talk on the balcony. You didn't take me to your room. We didn't…" Peper doesn't finish her sentence but looks down.

"I didn't drag you into my room and rip your clothes off as I usually do to all the women I bring back here?" Tony asks. Pepper nods. She is feeling ashamed that she brought it up and ruined their romantic breakfast.

"I know I didn't. and it was intentional." Pepper look confused and Tony elaborates.

"Remember what I said to Happy earlier? That I am trying to do things right with you and that I want you to see me as a good guy you want to be with and not just a womanizer duce bag?" Pepper nods. "I didn't want you to think that what happened on the roofed and the following flight was just my way of getting you into my bed…" Tony takes a moment to choose the right words. Speaking about his playboy lifestyle and choosing the wrong words could ruin everything that he is trying to build with Pepper. "I tog you to your room because I wanted to show you that I don't see you as just a one night stand, but I want more with you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms at night and wake up in the morning looking at that beautiful smile you have on your face when you are peacefully sleeping. I want to wake up in the morning and make breakfast for you. I never wanted those things with anyone before. I never even thought about that before in my life. I never thought about having a long term relationship before in my life, but when I think about you… That is exactly what I imagine." When he finally stops talking, he looks up and sees Pepper having tears in her eyes. Tony gets worried that he has spooked her with his rambling about the talk of a long term relationship. They shared their first kiss less than 12 hours ago. "Pep…" Tony says uncertainty of whether he has screwed up or it is tears of happiness. Pepper finally gives him the answer when she leans over and kisses him. This time with even more passion and emotions and want and need and love, then the kisses they had shared over the past 12 hours.

"wow, Pep…" is all Tony says once they break the kiss.

"nobody has ever said anything like that to me before," Pepper admits. Tony wipes a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. She likes the touch of his hand on her face, and she leans her face into his hand to extend the touch.

"you are so Beautifull," He says. His voice is so filled with love for her. Pepper don't think anyone has ever seen this side of Tony before and she hopes she is the only one that he will ever look at like that. She doesn't think she could fall anymore in love with this man…


End file.
